Erin Falkirk
=History= 'Starting from Faliure' "I never make stupid mistakes. Only very, very clever ones." ~John Peel Born in a city where the the practice of demonic arts was common Erin Falkirk, a Fair haired, eyed and, skinned girl with some outworldly beauty practiced the ancient art of Demon Dancing. This was a highly forbidden art as to the possible collateral it could cause the practitioner and she was no exception. While practiceing this dark talent of hers attempting to summon a minor demon to tame as a familiar. Something astounding and unforseen happened. The dance of summoning worked too well and summoned an particulary douchebaggy devil named Kil'mida. Who ofcourse in his absurd douche baggery ripped her concious mind from her body and brutally shreaded it to a fine mess of ribbons by the awsome mental paper shreadder fueld by dickbag and demonic powers. Despite nolonger having a conciousness/soul (Thanks to that ass hole that was accidentally summoned) and becomming a fleshy vegetable.body was touched by the devil (In many more ways than just a finger jab but i wont go into that) and in a way cursed it to retaine all former training and knowledge as if waiting for the consiousness to come floating around and take over and continue this practice to see if it will happen again.Some sort of prank to keep that shredder lubbed up with human conciousness. Her body was left in a catatonic state frozen in time by a blackened aura as it should, because ofcourse there is more to this story then some scantly clad bimbo dancer that felt as though they can embrace a demonic nature to attain power. The kinsmen later found this body delivered in a demonic handbasket with a note that said thanks for taking care of my kid essentially on the front door of the Clan Elders villa. Like some sort of Unholy Icon her body was placed on the alter and then prayed to as some sort of AntiCrist Idol to give blessings to their demon overlords. Blessings of course in the natural demonic order of sacrificial virgins, because that is the normal archetype. Those pure souls are like a Lobster ala King to those unwholesome fuck wagons that are worshiped for destroying thier own worshippers in a form of actual legal contract forged by the lawyers of the nineth circle of hell. Talk about knowing how to skrew over a people and still be liked by them because they are legally obligated to just like real lawyers. Back to this vegetable girls body that in its own right endures some pretty rediculous things some how survives a shatter storm opening and new mind that it stole and shreaded the original hosts body in the ultimate chipper of douchebaggery to continue the demonic fuck you to the next person. The body regained conciousness, floated a foot in the air, and spontaniously in a bright luminesant flash changed in appearence. Hair now jet black and eyes differed in color along with pupils being slightly cat like, The female floated for few moments of blinding light. When it was finished being a human shaped flood light. The tribe of course had no idea what this ment and took it as the return of christ now as a demonized human and praised her for benevolence like a bunch of mindless slaves that would befit a demon. This couldnt be farther from the truth the person completely confused and with cheery demenor had no knowledge of who this Erin Falkirk Chick was. There were several things that she was completely not used to. One she was not the amazing badass fighter that could cool aid man through walls and litterally topple buildings with a self generated improvised rail gun ability. Two she knew how to dance summoning rituals probably, couldnt take a punch to the face at all with out it caveing in, and finally she was a hell of a lot taller. It was not long that the village finally understood this was not the power seeking dancer that had once been the Olga Spessivtseva in the tribe become something resembling Earnest. During one of the klutzblessed days new Erin was challenged to a mortal duel by Methis, the village vanguard, while looking at the sky after being planted to the ground from a low laying door frame. While in mental facilities to being the fighter diomedes she accepted the challenge because backing down from a mortal duel was a cowardly thing to do. The date was set for a month from challenge day so both had time to prepare themselves. Word got out in the town and spread like the boubonic damn plague. While all the town was circled around the two combatants weapons where chosen. Like any respectable duel the challenged picked the weapons and chose fisticuffs. Now this completely took the village of demonic arts by suprise. The choice to not use her staff of summoning umbra wrath to thuroughly erase anyone from existace should she feel like took away all of her total advantage. At the start of the fight Methis just laid in to Erin like Mike Tyson throwing the light weight around effortlessly. As Methis took a small break from completely putting new Erin into the dirt to throw enough obsinities and insults that were so intense it made the crowd silence in utter befuddlement. This how ever was a mistake. New Erin rose back to her feet and stood with a proud posture head bloodied but unbowed she responded with a single sentence. "You will not lay one more finger on me and for this respite you took you will fall." essitially telling the Vanguard of this awesome demon summoning and tameing people.. "You done Goofed." That one sentence threw the Vanguard in to a blood rage that would make golems melt into a fetid sludge of fear. With all the head bashing out of the way new Erin had found her stride. She orbited around her opponent with moves like jagger untill the Vanguard was completely exausted and utterly out of steam in a duel that lasted a whole hour. Now with the Vanguard of the town now essentially a fresh cut steak all soft and tender for the lightfooted dancer. Finally she made her move. After a sweet single low axle spin then a kalima like guesture a rune circle ecompassed the area under the tall woman Methis the Great Vanguard of heritic crushing bad assery burst in to black fire like a freshly struck match and erased from existance. Erin looked back to the town around her and spat at them. Pretty much telling them one of the best phrases from MC Hammer. 'Out into the World' '''"'You will have to deal with out pocket hankerchiefs and doylies in the wild Mr.Baggins. Home is behind you the world ahead." ~Gandalf the Grey'' The weeks have gone by and through some tactical cunning and subterfuge or just accepting what she was now. New Erin took the Falkirk mantel as her own and started to fit in to the village. The people of the village passed off the time they now call the fumble foot days as just Erin getting used to her own body from the astral. Despite some very obvious differences mostly blamed on the fore mentioned journey and knowing she wasnt the original blackwidow she was before. She essentially became Erin Falkirk 2.0. The Danceing Sorceress knew that she had potential for more power and since darkness is as corrosive as African sand to steel to the soul she sought out more power. Lets face it if you just matchstiked a dude from existance you would feel pretty badass too and of course want to do that again. So like the original she continued her new found practice where the old Erin left off. The Village didn't want to see this new Erin who was far more personable and approachable then the first drop into a sleeping beauty status again. The elder in his infinate wisdom exiled her from the town untill mastery of her abilities. Her exile had a grand fare thee well and given the bare minimum needed to survive she was cast out to the world. =Future= Nobody can really predict the future of this person. However it may be safe to say the assinine tendencies of demons and devils will make thier apperances to continue to aggrivate the woman. =Skills= =Equipment= Summoning Staff, Bracelet and a Periapt of Lightwarding =Loyalties= None =Extra= Category:Characters